english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Jack (2004)
Black Jack is an original video animation based on the manga written by Osamu Tezuka. The series was originally released in Japan between December 21, 1993 and July 25, 2000, consisting of 10 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by U.S. Manga Corps between January 12, 2004 and February 8, 2005. English Voice Cast *Abe Lasser *Alfred Thor - Doctor (ep7), Ernesto (ep5), Additional Voices *Allan Peters *Anne Sherman *Barbara Goodson - Young Koishiro Tsuzuki (ep9), Additional Voices *Barbara Jane Henning *Biff Rhodes *Bob Abbot *Bob Johnson - Doctor (ep7) *Bob Papenbrook - Dr. Arman (ep4), Additional Voices *Buck McCarth *Chris Baker *Chris J. *Chris Ken - Detective (ep9) *Christy Mathewson *Cindy Alexander - Doctor (ep7), Mother (ep8) *Claudia Arawo *Cookie Berkley *Dan Martin *Danny Burns *Dave Mallow - Doctor (ep7), Additional Voices *David Lelyveld - Yasuhiko Shirabyoshi (ep7) *David Lucas - Priest (ep5), Additional Voices *Dick Sorentini *Diva West - Abumaru (ep6) *Doug Stone - Mr. Crossword (ep1) *Dougary Grant - Rokujyoji (ep6), Truck Driver (ep6) *Dylan Tully - Detective (ep9), Additional Voices *Eduardo T. Torres *Emanuel Growman *Fleet Cooper - Koichiro Tsuzuki (ep9) *G. Gordon Baer - Inspector Takasugi, Saburo Taneda (ep6), Additional Voices *George C. Cole *George Hannick *Gil Starberry - Messenger (ep6) *Gillian Gardner *Gina Jourard *Gloria Gines *Guy Pinkham *Isidro Miranda *Jack Alibree *Jackson Daniels - Doctor (ep7), Additional Voices *Jackye Adair *Jake Kaminski *Jane Alan - Announcer (ep7), Desk Nurse (ep7), Additional Voices *Jessica Stenilis - Katherine (ep7) *Jessica Stenius - Yukiko (ep9) *Jetta Bird - Andrew (ep8) *Jim Taggert - Doctor (ep7), Additional Voices *Joey Lotsko - Doctor (ep10), Additional Voices *Joe Romersa *John Daniels - Mr. Patterson (ep7) *John Keefe *John Smallberries *Joseph Montane *Joshua James *Julie Kliewer - Pinoko (eps1-6) *Justin Shyder - Samurai (ep6), Samurai Walla (ep6) *Kate Davis - Tsukiko (ep10) *Kay Jensen - Cindy Croford (ep7), Lawrence (ep8) *Kevin Hatcher - Jun (ep9) *Kim Mai Guest - Mariko (ep9) *Kurt Strauss - Detective (ep9), Additional Voices *Lee Dale *Lena Gale - Lady Kaoru (ep6) *Leonardo Arawo *Lia Sargent - Katina (ep4), Additional Voices *Lisa Capozzi *Luis Solis *Marvin Lee *Maureen O'Connell *Melissa Williamson - Doctor (ep10) *Mia Bradly - Machiko (ep9), Saranda (ep7), Additional Voices *Michael McConnohie - Lord of Mangetsu-kan (ep10), Taneda (ep9) *Michael Sorich - Tumor (ep9) *Michelle Moran - Young Michelle (ep4), Additional Voices *Midge Mayes - Ms. Oida (ep10) *Nevia Mohr - Ikehata (ep6) *Olivia O'Connor *Ralph Votrian *Richard Hawhorth - Dr. Kiriko (ep4) *Robert Wicks *Rudy Luzion - Samurai Walla (ep6) *Sam Strong *Sean Barker *Sean Thornton - Black Jack *Simon Isaacson *Sparky Thornton - Black Jack *Stanley Gurd Jr. *Stephen Martello *Steve Bulen *Steve Kramer *Taylor Henry *Tessa Ariel *Tiffany James *Tom Charles *Tony Oliver - Servant (ep9), Additional Voices *Victor III *Wendee Lee - Rie Fujinami (ep2) *William Markham - Sasaki (ep9) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Bob Papenbrook - General Manager (ep9) *David Lodge - Car Owner (ep9) *Jamieson Price - Detective Walla (ep9) *Richard Cansino - Doctor (ep7) *Sherry Lynn - Pinoko (eps7-10) *Wendee Lee - Ryuko (ep9) Category:OVA Category:2000 OVA